1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to anti-theft devices for motor vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One big current social problem is theft of automobiles or other motor vehicles. This statistically is most likely to happen during a relatively short period of time while the driver leaves his or her car unlocked, say, for picking up passengers or luggage. Some car thiefs are skilled enough to steal a car by unlocking a door and manipulating its electric starting circuit even if the owner has left the car locked.
Of more recent occurrence, are the so-called car-jackings in which the thief takes a car at the point of a gun or other weapon leaving the owner to just stand by while the car is driven away. In either case, when the vehicle is stolen, it is carried out of the owners reach.
Even money transport vehicles that have independent driver's compartment and a separate safe compartment in which a guard rides an not exempt from theft. There have been incidents where such vehicles have been stolen by expelling the driver(s) from the driver's compartment, while the guard is left in the safe compartment unaware that the vehicle has been hijacked.